You Are Free To Sever Chains of Ultimate Fate
by Krylancelo
Summary: The ex-Dragon Queen needs some help, and Prince Zoma and Gil are the only ones who can give it to her. She's married to the yokai king, and has two sons, but could her real love be out there somewhere? Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

The former dragon palace was a dark and desolate place, and in the throne of the former dragon king sat a lone yokai.....  
  
This young man, at only 16 years of age, sat alone, feeling that nothing was at peace. The dragon clan had been vanquished years ago, and the few resistance's that were left, soon destroyed by Nadil's two commanders.   
  
Cesia had gone into hiding with the last few dragon's and hadn't been heard or seen for months, if not years. She had ran away from the new yokai realm, and Dusis had become like the Arinas of old, over ruled by demons, with very few humans left upon it...  
  
Zoma sighed, and felt a shiver run down his back when he saw in the shadows a visitor.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, as he looked into the dark shadows and ruined structures.  
  
"Just me, Zoma... Is there no news?" Gil asked as he walked up to the young yokai and handed him a letter....  
  
"None, I haven't found anything.... I think we haven't much to hope for on this one, and you, what about the fairy forest?" Zoma asked, his eyes boring into Gil's.  
  
"Little was found, just that Raseleane is finally free to do as she pleases, Nadil tires of her coddling their first born..." He replied, smirking.  
  
"Hmm, he isn't that bad... I miss playing with him, he's almost cute." Zoma murmured... He then held out his hand, and Gil placed a small letter into it.. He then opened the letter and read it out loud:  
  
My dear Zoma,  
  
From what I have heard it seems that my husband has been up to no good... How goes the resistance, has he gotten through to any of the remaining fairies, the humans? I know that this will not be intercepted by the wrong hands, so I am confident enough to finally ask.. It has been too many months since I last saw him, and I'd love to know.... The resistance is still in action? Please, reply that it is, Nadil keeps so many things of this nature hidden from me, and he has sworn our sons to secrecy on the matter. They do not yet know of my love, how is he?   
  
I know that I am asking a lot from you, but find the Star Princess, and the remaining Dragon Knights, please! They are in desperate need of assistance, and I'm sure that once Nadil released Varawoo unto the world it broke Tintlet fragile heart. She hasn't dealt with things to well, so can you go and meet her? For my sake...   
  
My sons send their love, Seity and Orovate want to see you once more, so come visit.... My time is so short, and thank you for being a good friend.  
  
Yours dearest,  
  
Lady Raseleane  
  
"So she wants our assistance again?" Gil asked, his eye wide with surprise. He then broke out into laughter. "Does she not know how much trouble I'd be in if these were caught! Oh the torture I'd receive."  
  
Zoma laughed as well and said, "She trust me, and I trust you... Let's just leave it at that."  
  
He then sobered a bit, "The sad thing is, I think all the resistance's were crushed and utterly decimated... Should I tell her?"  
  
"No... She needs what little hope she can get." Gil replied, his laughing at it's end. "No more Dragon Lord, I almost miss the king of Dusis...."  
  
"He was really nice to Cesia... I wonder how she is?" Said Zoma.  
  
"Was he nice to you?" Gil asked, "And the Queen was she a jewel or not?"  
  
  
  
"She was good to me, when things got rough.... And Dusis' former kind, he allowed me in even if I was yokai. He trusted those Cesia trusted."   
  
Gil then stood up and walked toward the door. He called back over his shoulder and said, "Just don't let that trust get you killed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************************************************~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights....   
  
This is a new thing for me, an experiment...   
  
So give me the results! 


	2. A rock and my loves

Queen of all yokai, Raseleane, sighed as she woke up and felt Nadil playing with her hair. She pushed his hand away and sat up into a sitting position. She sighed again, as she felt his larger hand grip hers and she then smiled when she looked over to the darkened doorway and saw two pairs of large, mysterious eyes watching them.  
  
"Mother." Said the slightly taller boy with dark green hair, and his younger brother then ran up to the bed and gripped his mother's other hand which was under the bed sheets.  
  
Raseleane's smile was strained, and inside she always felt trapped between the two of them. The one's she loved, and the one who she served!  
  
Zoma smiled, and Gil grimaced, when he felt the cold gaze of a yokai solider watching them.  
  
"I know you have something better to do!" Gil snarled, impatient at being there without a direct summon from the yokai king.  
  
The solider in question glared back, but when Zoma stepped forward, the solider lowered his gaze and let the two pass without incident.  
  
"Low lives, all of them!" Gil said, then turning toward the door, he walked in and looked over at the room in front of him.  
  
The walls were actually clean in this part of the fortress, and more and more pieces of furniture seemed to line the place every time he entered. His dark, blue hair was just a shade lighter than the walls of the room, and the sunlight that poured from one of the windows helped to dispel some of the shadows.  
  
He then bowed low to the ground, and so did Zoma. They were in the presence of Nadil and had to act respectable.   
  
"How are the preparations going?" Asked Nadil, as he lazily wrapped an arm around his Queen.  
  
"Well, sir... The place is still in shambles, but after a few more weeks the rooms will be restored and most of the repairs will be almost finished." Zoma replied, with no trace of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Gil on the other hand, didn't dare speak, and he only lifted up his eyes when the Queen spoke.  
  
"Good. I am hoping that my sons will be able to go and play there, and that it can be ready for their arrival before summer comes." She said, her eyes intent upon Zoma.  
  
Nadil then spoke again and said, "I've decided to give you full rein over the areas in which I assigned you... Don't mess up in playing prince, or I'll have Shyrendora back there in an instant."  
  
"Yes" Zoma said, his eyes clearly showing his surprise.  
  
Later their meeting was over and Nadil went away to attend to other matters, thus making the room a much livelier place.  
  
"Thank you, Zoma!" Raseleane said happily as she walked over to the young man and hugged him. "My children require you to play with them, but before you go, will you give me a handshake?" She asked, her eyes alight with hope.  
  
"Yes, my Queen." He said, and then put his hand in hers and shook it. She then pulled her hand away and smiled at their retreating backs. "They'll be happy to see you, and just as I have been grateful to you." She whispered, and once she heard the door close behind them, opened up her small fist and unfolded the letter that she had received.  
  
Krylancelo notice:  
  
Hi everyone, this is somewhat short, but I didn't get anything for the first chapter so I wasn't too inspired. Doesn't mean I won't write when I feel like it, but reviews do help. Anyhow, does anyone want me to write in a dragon member or two? If you tell me of your favs I try and give them some importance, at least from the resistance's POV!  
  
See you all later! 


	3. Training?

Two young boys sat playing in the deserted garden. One had dark green hair, with highlights of a lighter shade. His beautiful eyes were a golden color, and he was a spitting image of his mother. The other, though a bit younger, was standing by his brother, his green eyes intent upon what his older brother was doing. The younger had dark purple hair and a smile graced his features.  
  
"Sevirate, Ovorate, are you two having fun!" Said Zoma, as he kneeled down and looked over at the two boys.  
  
"Hai!" They chorused, then smiled and ran over to tackle Zoma, and ask him to play with them.  
  
Zoma smiled at them and started to explain a game to them.  
  
Gil watched, almost amused, to see Zoma interacting with the little ones. He leaned against a outer wall and looked around for any trouble that could arise from the unkempt, wild area.  
  
When night fell, Gil shook himself awake and saw that only Zoma remained in the darkness.  
  
"Have a good nap?" Zoma asked, his eyes intent on Gil's.  
  
The yokai only grinned in response, and walked over to Zoma. He ruffled the younger's hair and then took a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's go!" He snarled, and they attacked.  
  
Gil lunged at the unsuspecting young man, and with his sword, tried to slash at Zoma's chest. The intended attack hit thin air, for Zoma had rolled away and quickly relieved his daggers.  
  
"Is.. this.. really necessary!?" He asked, doubt in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm. Yes."   
  
Gil lunged again, this time making his sword glow with his fire, and clashed with the Zoma's daggers.  
  
Zoma knew that going against Gil, one on one, was his idea of an early death, so he let himself loose the match.  
  
They both stood back and watched each other, and Gil looked at him proudly, "Isn't it time that we leave?" He wondered out loud, and they left.  
  
Once away from the fortress, Zoma sighed, and glared at Gil. "What were you trying to pull? A fight! OR was that your stupid idea of training?"   
  
"Both, Nadil, I heard some yokai remark earlier that your nothing more than a wimp, that won't even try to defend himself. If Nadil hears of that, and believes it... then."  
  
"Then I'll loose my position and become nothing to Nadil!" Zoma exclaimed, finally getting the picture.  
  
"Yeah. If everyone thought of me as just your bodyguard, you'd be in some trouble since you always try and sneak off without me. Thought I have to hand it to you, you can actually fight when you try."  
  
"I just gave up because you were my opponent. I've seem what you've done to a few of our enemies, it wasn't pretty."  
  
When the two finally reached the old dragon palace, Zoma ran up to the doors and pulled them open. He then felt sick when he saw a wounded Ruwalk, lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Ruwalk! Are you okay?!" He yelled as he ran over to the battered Dragon Officer. The man didn't respond, and Zoma felt that his pulse was very weak.  
  
"Gil, go salvage some blankets for a room, and a bed if possible." Said Zoma.  
  
He turned his head to look at Gil when he had not heard any movement from behind.  
  
"Gil, hayaku!" Zoma prompted, but then his eyes widened when he saw Gil take his sword and put it over Ruwalk's throat.  
  
"Gil?" 


	4. Gil? Are you Gil?

Gil had taken one look at the injured Ruwalk, and had hastily made a decision.   
  
"I'm sorry Zoma, but I can't let you help him. Let's leave him outside, he has no place here. Not anymore." He said coldly, his golden eyes bright with anger.  
  
"But Gil! We can't just leave him. I know we're supposed to be his enemy but I can't. I've been doing everything I can to help anyone I come across who is injured, dragon, yokai, human, elf, or fairy. I don't care who they are as long as they won't stab me in the back!" Zoma yelled, his temper coming through his usually cheerful exterior.  
  
Gil just remained standing over Ruwalk, with his sword still pointed at the man's throat.  
  
"I cannot allow him to stay! He must leave!" He said, then his eyes widened when Ruwalk started to cough.  
  
Zoma put a hand on Ruwalk's shoulder and said, "Hey, you okay?" Then he turned to look at Gil, "C'mon! I know you have a heart left, we need to aide him! He's seriously injured and I think he has a fever. He won't know who helped him if we keep in the shadows, y'know he won't!"   
  
Gil looked at Zoma for a few seconds more, then his eyes narrowed and he hit Ruwalk's head with the hilt of his sword.  
  
"He's staying out of this until we get rid of him. You got that?" He said, as he saw Zoma smile and try to pick up the dragon officer.  
  
"Got it! Now help me put him to bed!" Zoma replied, his hands under Ruwalk's arms.  
  
Gil sighed and took Ruwalk's legs, and together the two yokai brought him into a dim room.  
  
An hour later, Ruwalk woke up, and looked surprised to see his burns, cuts, brusies, stab wounds, and claw marks all bandaged and tended to.   
  
"Who did this?" He whispered, as Zoma looked on from the doorway.   
  
Zoma then went to the throne room and spotted Gil leaning against a wall.   
  
"He's awake..." He said, his voice toneless.  
  
"He has a high fever, he'll fall asleep soon." Gil replied, his eyes downcast.   
  
"Sorry for all this trouble, Gil." Zoma said uncertainly, "I didn't foresee this at all, I wasn't told about a dragon member being anywhere nearby.  
  
"Maybe Nadil's testing us?" Gil asked, his eyes closing.  
  
"I hope he isn't." Zoma replied, as he wondered how the dragon officer had been injured.  
  
In Nadil's fortress, Raseleane smiled as she read the note. It told her that Lykouleon was indeed alive, and that he was trying to recruit aide for the battles to come.  
  
There wasn't anything else in the note, and she decided to burn it in the fire.  
  
As it was burning she heard the door to her inter chamber open, and saw Orovrate walk in. He had a fist full of dirt in his hands, and behind him Sevirate held a few nearly wilted flowers.  
  
Raseleane knew they were trying to cheer her up, so she went over to them and hugged them tight.  
  
"Thank you.... Now you should hurry off to your lessons, you don't want to get in trouble with your instructor, do you?" She asked, mildly amused to see them looking frightened about being in trouble.  
  
"Mother, I got a new instructor. She says that I can see other people in crystals, but she told me to only tell you. She also said you like to play dress up! Can we play dress up one day, Mother?!" Ovorate asked happily!  
  
Raseleane looked over at her youngest with shock on her features.   
  
"One day next week I'll play with you two. But keep it a secret alright?" She said, "Now go on."   
  
She led them out, then went back in and sat down. Her hands clutched her orange dress, and she looked to be in a daze.  
  
"Could it really be her?" She asked, knowing that she could not get the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, but I do own Sevirate and Ovorate!   
  
Review if you like it! Or whatever you think!!!!!! 


End file.
